


Crushing Delight

by purplebass



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebass/pseuds/purplebass
Summary: Will and Tessa flash fic. One night in front of the fireplace...
Relationships: Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Wessa





	Crushing Delight

Will and Tessa sat on the sofa in the parlor. Tessa’s head lain on her husband’s arm, while her hands rested on her stomach. Will was reading today’s paper, something he rarely did. But he hadn’t found something else to read that night, and for the moment, it was a good distraction. He glanced at his wife, imagining her asleep. Tessa’s eyes met his, as if on cue, and they exchanged a smile.

“I thought you were asleep,” Will said, caressing Tessa’s cheek. The flames in the fireplace casted a yellow glow on her face.

“Then you would have to carry us to our bedroom, and I wouldn’t want that.”

“I wouldn’t mind,” he took her hand. “To carry you and James to bed,” he replied to his pregnant wife. She was eight months pregnant, and her belly was big.

“I might as well make the most of your offer,” she declared, and sat up, moving towards the edge of the furniture. Will thought that she would be standing, and readied himself to do the same, but Tessa pushed him down until his head touched the velvet material.

She pinned him to the sofa, blocking any escape. Will frowned, but he saw the spark in Tessa’s eyes before she leaned in and started kissing him.

“You are crushing me right now,” said Will, laughing, his hand coming up behind her back. But Tessa did not care, and she pressed herself closer to him. “I love you,” he told her, once she had retreated back a little. “And I love you,” he said, looking at her stomach.

Tessa grinned, and stood up, grabbing Will’s hand to help him standing. “He loves you too,” she said. “And you’ll be able to tell him soon.”

“I’m sure he already knows that, since I speak with your stomach every night,” he giggled.

“And we’ll make sure he’ll know that we love him all the time,” she said, and Will nodded in agreement.


End file.
